


don't be afraid my dear

by enderbee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, and they talk a little. some gender happens. idk i wrote it at 3am, bc I am projecting, fr theres so few amab trans fics on this entire sit im doing gods work honestly, if you found this you were looking for it, its just cuddling thats it, lowercase intended im Tired, mtnb ranb00 :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderbee/pseuds/enderbee
Summary: two maybe-boyfriends talk and cuddle
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	don't be afraid my dear

**Author's Note:**

> title: one day robots will cry - cobra starship  
> enderbee-blr really said "tonight we are going to cleanse the tag" and this is my contribution :D

“what are we?” tubbo asks out of the blue.

ranboo pauses where their hand had been running through tubbo’s hair. tubbo whines lowly and pushes his head up into ranboo’s hand again, as if they had stopped for no reason and not because tubbo had interrupted their regular cuddle to ask a question ranboo had deliberately ignored thinking about.

they wonder if they can pretend they fell asleep. it wouldn’t be the first time - either falling asleep or pretending to - but tubbo’s already lifting his head off their chest to look them in the eyes and keep talking.

“cause like, i know we’re sorta dating-” and ranboo cant resist giving him a peck on the cheek at that, because holy cow their luck never seems to end, and the boy practically on top of them is just a reminder of that- “but are we… boyfriends? since you aren’t exactly, y’know. a boy?”

a good question, ranboo thinks, the exact reason they’ve been avoiding this conversation. because they don’t know. they aren’t a boy, but being tubbo’s _girlfriend_ feels like a bit they’d do, not something serious. yet partner just makes them think of cowboys and lawyers and enbyfriend sounds even worse, and they just don’t wanna think about it.

instead of answering, they put both their arms around their maybe-boyfriend and bury their face in his hair, leaving a small kiss on the crown of his head, just to remind themself that he’s _theirs_ , and this is their call to make.

“ranboo?” tubbo prompts, clearly not wanting to leave his not-boy-not-girl-friend’s arms but still wanting an answer.

“i- yeah. yeah we can be… boyfriends. you’re my boyfriend. that sounds… good, yeah. sounds good.”

“c’mon big guy, it’s ok. i can be your boyfriend but i can find another word for you, it’s no big deal. whatever you want. fuck, i’d even just call you ‘ranboo my beloved’ if you asked,” tubbo laughs out, trying to soothe ranboo’s obvious nerves.

“you don’t have t-” they get out, but before the can finish tubbo is cutting them off.

“ranboo, ranboo my belove-ed, my beloved ranboo!” he’s laughing at his own jokes, the gremlin, and ranboo is filled with a rush of warmth and endearment at him.

“ok, ok,” they sigh out. “we can find another word, now will you please shut up? we’ve missed like half the movie at this point.”

tubbo doesn’t miss the silent _thank you_ as his giggles finally die down, and ranboo goes back to petting his hair, and tubbo goes back to listening to their heartbeat, until eventually sleep claims them both.


End file.
